


You Drive Me Batty

by Daovihi



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Bat, Fluff, Halloween, Kidfic, M/M, Proud Parents, but not as fluffy as carmilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daovihi/pseuds/Daovihi
Summary: "Open wide and say 'aah!'" Regis cooed as he held up a spoonful of pear preserves. "Come on, show me your big, sharp teeth!"The katakan pup squeaked and flapped her wings, keeping her mouth open to allow Regis to feed her. She chewed eagerly, bits of pears flying everywhere as she held onto the spoon with her tiny thumbs. Once she was done, she threw the spoon onto the floor, giggling a little bat giggle."Ewwww, you can't just throw eating utensils to the ground!" Regis remarked as he picked up the spoon. "That's gross!"





	You Drive Me Batty

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This fic is inspired by velvettodraws and her katakan pups, go check out her tumblr, it's amazing. I just love the idea of giant bat babies, so I felt compelled to write something spoopy for Halloween. I hope everyone gets to fall in love with the katakan pups and make more fan content around them, because they're just too cute!!!! Anyway, I should probably shut up now and let you read the fic.

"Open wide and say 'aah!'" Regis cooed as he held up a spoonful of pear preserves. "Come on, show me your big, sharp teeth!"

The katakan pup squeaked and flapped her wings, keeping her mouth open to allow Regis to feed her. She chewed eagerly, bits of pears flying everywhere as she held onto the spoon with her tiny thumbs. Once she was done, she threw the spoon onto the floor, giggling a little bat giggle.

"Ewwww, you can't just throw eating utensils to the ground!" Regis remarked as he picked up the spoon. "That's gross!"

The pup simply clapped her wings in response, watching Regis with round, shiny, brown eyes that matched Regis' in color. Her ears perked up as Regis' face came back into view, giving her a smile. She leaned towards him, wings stretched out as close to him as her little bat form could manage.

"Awww, do you want me to pick you up?" Regis asked, moving his open palms to the pup. She made an 'eeeee' sound and practically fell forward, leaving her fat, round body in Regis' hands. Regis shifted the pup into his arms, wrapping her in a hug. "There you go. Let's get you a blanket, shall we?"

Regis carried his ball of fluff into his bedroom, where he begun to search one-handed through the bottomless chest. He beamed once he pulled up a soft, black blanket with orange bats peppered into the design. He sat down on the bed and wrapped the pup up into a loose bundle, letting her wings wrap around him.

"There, now you'll be nice and warm, won't you?" Regis pat the katakan on the back, chuckling when she began to chew on his jacket. "How intimidating. Why, you'll scare off all the trick-or-treaters."

The pup simply drooled and gave a low squeak in response. Regis gave her a kiss on the top of her forehead and slowly stood up, careful not to startle the sleepy bat in his arms. Humming softly, he stepped out of the bedroom and opened the door outside, deciding to give the pup some outside time.

Regis walked to the cliff overlooking Corvo Bianco and sat on the recliner. He rocked back and forth, keeping a secure grip on his pup. He rubbed soothing circles into the pup's back, careful to avoid poking her with the claw on his thumb. After what felt like just a few seconds and a sleepy katakan later, Regis heard heavy footsteps pound on the semi-natural steps, followed by the scent of alchemical ingredients.

"I'm-" Geralt was shushed by Regis holding up a single finger. He paused, approaching only when Regis gestured for him to do so.

"Welcome home, love." Regis whispered as he pulled Geralt in for a kiss.

"Thanks." Geralt smirked. He could never get too much love from his husband. "Feeling cold?"

Regis blinked multiple times, then looked down at his blanket. He tucked the edge slightly, revealing the head of a very big bat. "Carmilla, wake up. It's time to meet someone." Carmilla yawned, fur bristling from her nap being disturbed.

"…Is that-"

"Yes, she is a katakan pup." Regis pet Carmilla absentmindedly, shifting his leg so she could support herself on it. "You're probably wondering why I have her with me."

"Yeah, kinda." Geralt took a seat next to Regis, staring at Carmilla the entire time.

"Do you remember that time we invited several vampires here? And what we did with them?"

"Mm, how could I forget? My favorite part was when the men with huge-"

"Geralt, please. We have a little one here." Regis pointed to Carmilla, who was quickly falling back asleep.

"Sorry. So why is… Carmilla, right?" Geralt asked, pointing to the katakan pup.

"Yes."

"Why is Carmilla here?"

"Well, during our… party… me and little Carmilla's mother decided to sneak off, 'fool around,' so to speak, in our giant bat forms, and, well, she became pregnant."

"Carmilla's your kid." Geralt realized. "But how? She's a katakan, you're not."

"Cross-breed is a more accurate term for her, despite her appearance. I should have used it earlier. Anyway, we could procreate together since we were in compatible forms, so that is how Carmilla's mother became pregnant."

"Hm. Guessing she didn't want the child, dumped it on you?"

"Rather harsh phrasing for what happened. We discussed it earlier today, and she informed me she didn't wish to raise a child, so I agreed to take care of Carmilla, temporarily or, if you so wish, permanently." Regis glanced back at Carmilla. "I would offer to let you hold her, but I doubt she would like the armor."

"Fair enough. Wanna look at her, though." Geralt leaned closer towards Regis, attempting to peek through the blanket.

"Of course." Regis let his hold loosen slightly. "Carmilla? Do you want to let go?"

Carmilla huffed and tightened her grip as much as her tiny wings would allow her to. Regis laughed and carefully scratched her behind the ears. Carmilla tilted her head back and lolled her tongue, seemingly smiling. Geralt tentatively reached forward, stopping just short of actually touching her.

"Carmilla, look." Regis spoke up to her. "Behind you. It's…"

Carmilla took one look at Geralt before wailing in fear. She cried and shrieked into Regis' neck as he comforted her. Geralt internally cringed and backed off. Still, Carmilla squealed in fear.

"Shh, it's alright Carmilla, he won't hurt you." Regis whispered soothing words to Carmilla as he handed Geralt a rattle from his purse.

Geralt looked at the rattle for a moment before shaking it. Almost immediately, Carmilla stopped whimpering and stared at the toy, transfixed. She let go of Regis and reached for the rattle. Geralt brought it closer to her and allowed her to grab it. Carmilla stared at the rattle, seemingly forgetting the prescence of the scary man in front of her, and began teething on the rattly bit. Geralt chuckled as she tried to fit the entire rattle in between her tiny, tiny jaws.

"Y'know, for a moment, she sounded… human." Geralt thought aloud as he stroked Carmilla's fur.

"Hm, curious. Her mother and I, we both have humanoid forms, so there is a good chance she will have one too. I didn't expect expression of that form to begin so early, however…" Regis explained as he rewrapped the blanket around Carmilla.

"If she learns how to do that, she might become a handful." Geralt smiled as he scoot closer, allowing Carmilla to partially drape herself across his lap.

"Children, especially younger ones, are always a handful, regardless of species." 

"I know, I know." Geralt laid a hand on Carmilla's back as she let go of the rattle and yawned. She blinked a few times and cooed at Geralt. "Huh. Looks like she's warming up to me."

"Or she simply needs a nap. She is, after all, only a week old." Regis coaxed Carmilla back into his arms. "Allow me to put her to bed."

"You even got a place for her to sleep?"

"…I didn't think of that." Regis mumbled. "She will need constant contact while she sleeps, so I cannot simply leave her be…"

"Hey, Regis?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Regis looked at Geralt, just now paying attention to him.

"Can she just share a bed with us?" Geralt suggested, noting how Carmilla clung to her dad.

"I… yes, she could. I didn't think you would want to, though…"

"You said we could raise her, right?" Geralt looked at Carmilla once again, finding her adorable in her blanket.

"Yes, we could." Regis confirmed, not quite believing the direction the conversation was taking.

"Then I wanna help raise your child."

Regis smiled a whole-hearted smile that revealed his sharp teeth. "Our child, you mean."

Geralt and Regis stepped forward, kissing softly as they embraced both each other and the new member of their family. They couldn't stop smiling as they moved. Their kisses converted their smiles into giggles as they thought about how much joy Carmilla will bring to their lives.

Said pup whimpered once, twice, before letting out a screech, demanding more pears.


End file.
